quakelivefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tigernose
Welcome! Hi Tigernose -- we're excited to have Quake Live Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Quake Live hey I'm Quake Wiki I want t enquire you to see if we could merge this wiki with our wiki. I can see you have not been on this wiki for a while( A Month!) so I want to know if you will oblige to join our wiki. Also I can Easilly gues you go on Quake live to if you like add me its BrandyBuB. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 09:57, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Wake up call hey man havent heard from you in a while wondering what your doing. Well some people have been making pages for you and I was wondering if you mind making me a Admin. I want this Privalige because I Coul do lots for you wiki and can't due to restriction options. Its your Choice Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 10:36, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I promise to help you with your wiki okay. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 12:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Merging QuakeWiki and QuakeLiveWiki Hello, I'm Raadec (co-director of QuakeWiki) and I have looked over your talks with Toxic about merging the two wikis. I would you like to think about. If we merged them, they would stay as two seperate wikias, you'd still control QuakeLive but we'd link each other up and make it clear on my wiki that to get information on QuakeLive, they'd come here. This would be better to have a whole Wiki on QL rather than having a single page on QuakeWiki. I hope you re-consider to merging the Wikis. Raadec 18:58, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Forming Friendship between Quake and QuakeLive wikias We have linked our QuakeLive page to your Wikia and will explain to our readers they can come here for further information. In return, give a link to us on your mainpage or make a page regarding Quake series. Raadec 11:21, June 30, 2010 (UTC) That's good news. Thank you for bringing the errors to my attention, I'll get Toxic to sort it out, he is the one who does the formatting. I'll put the link on tomorrow. Also I'm sure you've realised, but you've deleted some important code on the main page and it's screwed up. Do a rollback to repair it. Raadec 22:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Favicon Hey, just put a Fav Icon on your wiki. it's the little picture on the web addy. hope you like it. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Q3A is great 20:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Saying of the Day Hi, you know the saying of the day. Leave it on. Because wence you sign into QL it says something random each day. We might as well put that on the front page to humor people. Thanks User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki 11:57, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hey, tis me again. Juts like to point out that you might as well get ridd of the Modes on the sidebar. Seeing as we already have Game modes it seems pointless. Here to help User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki 17:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sidebar Hey, i'm viewing it using monaco. Although I think you should change it to a custom Monaco I do not like the new look so I prefer the monaco. The sidebar is quick and simple to change. Just get rid of the modes bit. Here to help User:TeriffiedToxic Helping Wiki 07:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Theme Hey Tigernose. I was thinking, that it would be a nice way to improve this wiki by changing the background or the theme to something like Quake Wiki has. Make it Quake Live themed. Would be awesome if you did that. :D I don't know if you're still active here, but I thought I would make at least 3 new pages every week. Hanz